In recent years, personal computer systems, including smartphones and tablet computers, have become a ubiquitous part of modern life. Technological innovations have enabled high speed communication and transmission of data.
Producers of media and entertainment content may leverage such technologies for the purposes of facilitating increased audience engagement and interaction. Accordingly, aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a system and method for managing interactive media.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form prior art.